Kari's day as a girl
by gatomonisthemon
Summary: Chapters about Kari and Gatomon's adventures.................................... honestly, ain't I bad at these summaries?
1. Kari's bad hair morning

Kari's story chapter 1 Just to go with the digi-flow..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
chapter 1

"Hey, Kari! Are you gonna ever come outta there? I hear the fish market!" Gatomon yells at a closed bathroom door. "No, I'm not coming out!" Kari yells back, muffled because of the door. "Ok, then, but you gotta come out soon!"   
Gatomon leaves the bathroom door alone, and quietly tip-toes downstairs, and then hides behind the sofa, watching Tai set the table very reluctantly for breakfast.   
"Mom, why do I have to do this? You know I have a date I need to get to in 15 minutes!" he complains.   
"Because I can't let this oatmeal burn!" Mrs. Kamiya answers, not looking up. She pours a thick, white substance into three bowls, and puts them on the table, which Tai had finally finished setting.   
"Well, I gatta go soon!" Tai sighs.   
"Eat first" Mrs. Kamiya says.   
"All right..." he surrenders, sitting down. He starts to eat the oatmeal-- better know as hot glop-- very quickly. Gatomon sighs, shakes her head, and bounds upstairs to see if Kari was ready yet. The bathroom door was open a crack. Gatomon stepped over two dirty gym socks Kari had thrown down in a rush the day before, and squeezed past the door, into the bathroom.   
"Hey, Kari, what's taking so long? Your mom's already made breakfast!" Gatomon says.   
"Gatomon, why are you in here?" Kari sniffs.   
"Well, because I'm your digimon, I'm worried about you, and I think after that I only have 8 lives left!" Gatomon finishes. Kari giggles a bit.   
"You can probably tell my problem, hu?" Kari asks.   
"Nope, actually. Just that your eyes are red and puffy from crying." she says.   
"Look at me more." Kari takes her head off her lap, and looks at Gatomon with her hands in her lap.   
"Hmm, your mom took you for a hircut without telling me when I was asleep?" Gatomon asks.   
"Nope. I'm having a bad hair day." Kari says. Gatomon leaps onto Kari's lap, and looks at her hair closer.   
"It's just a bit staticy, that's all. Have you tried brushing it?" Gatomon asks.   
"Yes, it didn't work." Kari answers.   
"Why don't you try wetting it, and then brushing?" Gatomon suggests.   
"You know, I think I'll try that." With that, Kari gets up. Gatomon leaps off her lap, and onto the bathroom counter, looking in the miror. Kari turns on the faucet to get her hair wet. 


	2. Kari's travel

Kari's story chapter 2 Again, I have no right to own digimon, though I should........ but I do own my digi character in this, Lori.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Alright! We're out and workin'!" Gatomon yells to no one. Kari giggles, her hair wet from trying Gatomon's suggestion, but not messed up anymore.   
"Yea! Where should we go first, Gatomon?" Kari asks.   
"The closest restaraunt! I'm starvin!" Gatomon says in happy delight. They start walking twoards the "closest restaraunt". While they were walking, they ran into Ken and Wormmon.   
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ken asks.   
"Going to get some food" Gatomon says.   
"That's a good idea. Ken, can we go with them?" Wormmon asks.   
"Sure." Ken says, starting to walk with Kari.   
"So, what are you guys doing down here?" Kari asks.   
"We _were _going to stare out at the water, my request, but I guess now we're going with you" Wormmon says.   
"Wormmon, you know we weren't doing that." Ken says.   
"I know, it was just an idea...." They walk into the restaraunt, and find a table. While they were wating for their food, Kari saw a girl sitting all alone with what seemed like a snake. (Author input: *cough cough*) Gatomon gets up.   
"Where are you going, Gatomon?" Kari asks.   
"I'll be right back" With that, Gatomon walks over to the girl by way of under the tables. The girl looks down.   
"Who're you?" she asks. The snake slithers down, and looks eye-to-eye at Gatomon.   
"Don't mess with my digidestind" it says.   
"I thought so!" Gatomon says. "I'm Gatomon. My digidesting is Kari. She's over there." Gatomon points over at Kari's table, where Ken, Kari, and Wormmon were looking at them.   
"Ok then, Snakemon lay off!" the girl says. Snake mon does what seems like a shrug, and slithers back up to the girl.   
"My name's Lori." the girl says.   
"Lori? Wanna come sit with us?" Gatomon asks.   
"Sure" Lori answers, getting up. They walk over to Kari's table. 


	3. 

Kari's story chapter 3 I still don't own digimon or McDonalds, no matter how much I hope...... 

Author's Note:   
I wuz really tired when I wrote this, so it's real short & slightly stupid.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lori, Gatomon, and Snakemon slowly make their way over to Kari's table.   
"Hi" Lori says, "I'm Lori. Gatomon here told me about you. Your name's Kari, right?" she asks, looking at Kari.   
"Yea. My name's Kari. This is Ken and Wormmon." Kari says.   
"Hi Lori" Ken speaks.   
"Yea, hi" Wormmon says quietly.   
"Can I join you guys?" Lori asks.   
"Sure" Kari answers. Lori slides into a chair beside the table. She got another menu, and all three started looking at it.   
"Can I have frys with extra ketchup?" Snakemon whispers to Lori.   
"I want a fish-fillet." Gatomon tells Kari.   
"And I'd just go for a medium sized coke." Wormmon says.   
"Well, I'll get what Gatomon's getting, I guess" Kari says, folding up her menu.   
"What's that?" Ken asks.   
"Fish fillet." Gatomon answers.   
"I'll have that, too." Ken says.   
"That makes three" Lori yawns.   
"What's the name of this restaraunt, anyways?" Kari asks, looking at the restaraunt sign, "McDonalds, hmmm....." The waiter/waitress comes to take their order. Once their order is placed, Ken and Kari start talking, and Lori puts on some headphones and listens to a cd while she's waiting.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's after note: Starting to sound a bit american, no? I mean, where else would they get McDonalds? Or cd players? Like I said, I was really tired, and I still am...... -_-''' 


End file.
